Question pour un Cullen
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Quand une boulette d'Emmett expédie Carlisle à un jeu télé portant sur... Twilight
1. L'erreur d'Emmett

POV Carlisle

Lorsque je rentrais de l'hôpital, je trouvais mes fils en train de murmurer dans un coin du salon et, lorsque je m'approchais, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent les uns des autres avec des mines de conspirateurs qui ne m'inspirèrent aucune confiance. Que mijotaient-ils encore ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie, qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire "je n'y suis pour rien", puis à Alice, qui m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? fis-je, pas réellement inquiet, mais m'attendant à tout.

Seul le silence me répondit, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'alarmer. Même Emmett, toujours si disert, se taisait. Plus, lorsque je tentais de croiser son regard, il détourna le sien, mais j'eu le temps d'y discerner… de l'embarras ? Emmett ? En effet, là, les choses étaient réellement inquiétantes.

C'est alors que mon adorable Esmé entra, tenant une enveloppe blanche, qu'elle me tendit.

- Qu'est-ce ? demandais-je.

- Demande-le à tes fils, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Le mystère dont elle entoura sa réponse me fit comprendre que ladite enveloppe contenait la réponse à l'étrange attitude des miens, aussi m'empressais-je de l'ouvrir et d'en parcourir le contenu.

POV Emmett

J'avais fais une connerie. Monumentale. Je l'avais compris au moment où j'avais expédié le mail, mais il était trop tard pour me rétracter. D'ailleurs, Jasper et Edward m'avaient approuvé sur le coup. Maintenant, on était tous les trois dans une merde noire… Je savais que Carlisle n'était pas violent, mais la tête qu'il faisait en lisant m'incita à me barrer à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout en sachant que ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'échapper à sa réaction quelle qu'elle soit. Je grimaçais tellement, que Rose éclata de rire, avant de s'arrêter tout aussi vite quand je lui jetais un regard noir. Ouais, effectivement, c'était tordant…

Je savais qu'il avait fini de lire. On le savait tous. Pourtant il ne disait rien. C'était insupportable. Un temps infini s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Qui est le responsable de ceci ? demanda-t-il en levant la feuille de papier.

Il connaissait la réponse. Je savais qu'il savait. Et on savait tous qu'il savait que je savais. Enfin bref… on était mal. Impossible de savoir s'il était déçu, en colère ou quoi. J'aurais voulu avoir le don d'Edward pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans le crâne. Je coulais un regard vers mon frère, qui détourna le sien genre "démerde-toi, vieux". Faux frère… il me le paierait si Carlisle ne me mettait pas en pièces avant.

- C'est mon idée, finis-je par dire. Mais Edward et Jasper étaient d'accord, ajoutais-vite en lançant à mes frangins un coup d'œil disant clairement "si je coule, vous coulez avec moi les gars".

Je vis notre père fermer les yeux et se pincer l'arrête du nez, comme s'il cherchait un moyen d'éviter de me casser la tête. Il les rouvrit et le regard qu'il posa sur moi me mit mal à l'aise.

- Et tu estime que c'est une excuse acceptable à cela ? dit-il encore en agitant le papier. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fais ?

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Et moi qui rigolais toujours de tout, bizarrement, je ne trouvais rien de drôle dans cette situation.

- Une émission de télévision ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, pour l'amour du ciel ?

- Ben sur le coup, ça me paraissait une bonne idée. C'est toi qui a le plus de connaissances de nous tous, tentais-je de me justifier.

- Parce que tu estime que c'était une nécessité ?

- Je m'emmerdais, alors j'ai cliqué, j'ai rempli et… mon doigt a appuyé tout seul sur le bouton d'envoi, je te jure !

- Excuse bidooooon, chantonna alors Rose près de moi.

Je tentais de la punir en la frappant sur le bras, mais elle bondit hors d'atteinte. Traîtresse…

- Le problème, intervint Jasper (mieux valait tard que jamais), c'est que maintenant, tu es prévu dans le planning alors tu ne peux plus refuser.

Un long soupir accueillit la déclaration de mon frère et j'osais de nouveau lever les yeux vers Carlisle.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

- "Twilight, la saga du désir interdit"… Tu te rend compte de ce que signifie ce thème ? finit-il par demander d'un ton infiniment las.

- Heu… ouais j'crois.

- Tu "crois" ? releva notre père.

- Quoi que Carlisle dise, le risque que nous soyons démasqués est omniprésent, justement à cause de ses connaissances, répondit Esmé à ma place.

- J'étais en droit d'attendre plus de réflexion de ta part, Emmett, dit alors Carlisle. De votre part à tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en nous englobant mes frères et moi.

Je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas le décevoir.

POV Carlisle

Je me trouvais en porte à faux et devant le fait accompli. J'avais ce genre de situation en horreur. Surtout lorsqu'elles pouvaient se révéler aussi dangereuses que celle-ci. Jamais Emmett ne mûrirait… mais j'espérais que l'un ou l'autre de ses frères réussirait à tempérer ses sottises. Ce n'était pas le cas.

La lettre disait que j'étais attendu au studio le jour même à quatorze heures. Il allait falloir que je me prépare à entendre n'importe quelle question et je n'aurais que le temps du trajet pour cela. De nouveau, je soupirais. Il m'aurait tout fait, celui-là...

Je me dirigeais vers le garage et ouvris ma Mercedes, avant de m'installer au volant et de quitter le bâtiment. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber en rideau opaque, qui aurait gêné la visibilité de n'importe qui, sauf la nôtre, pourtant je conduisis prudemment. Je ne tenais pas à me retrouver impliqué dans un accident de la route en plus du reste.

J'avais tellement l'habitude des regards admiratifs des infirmières de mon service, que je ne prêtais qu'à peine attention à ceux des gens qui peuplaient les couloirs du studio dont le sol était encombré de divers câbles électriques. Je fus arrêté dans ma progression par un humain brun, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, donc le crâne était surmonté d'un micro casque. Le régisseur, devinais-je. Son regard bleu clair m'étudia avec attention et ébahissement.

- Heu, je peux vous aider ? fit-il, incertain.

- Il paraît que je suis attendu, répondis-je de mon ton le plus affable. Carlisle Cullen.

Mon interlocuteur sembla tomber des nues. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à quelqu'un dans mon "genre". Je souris pour l'encourager.

- Heu… oui effectivement, fit-il en clignant des yeux comme s'il était ébloui par l'éclat du soleil. Suivez-moi.

Embarrassé, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que les gens que nous croisions se retournaient sur mon passage. Je m'efforçais de fixer l'enfilade de couloirs encombrés dans laquelle je m'engageais, sans en tenir compte et entrais dans une pièce à la suite de mon guide.

- Voilà Tracy, elle va vous préparer pour le plateau.

Sur ces mots, il s'esquiva, me laissant seul avec une humaine qui devait être âgée d'à peine un quart de siècle et dont l'épaisse crinière rousse était vaguement disciplinée en queue de cheval.

- Wow…

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle fut en mesure de prononcer lorsque son regard vert se posa sur moi. Jamais je ne m'y ferais.

Sa première surprise passée, la jeune femme se mit à tourner autour de moi en me scrutant avec une telle intensité que cela me rendit vraiment mal à l'aise. De temps à autre, elle lâchait un nouveau "wow" et repartait de plus belle dans son observation. J'en aurais eu le tournis si cela avait été possible.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse ? Vous êtes déjà parfait ! finit-elle par s'exclamer, mi déçue, mi admirative.

Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de lui sourire.


	2. Emmett, la ferme !

POV Emmett

Maintenant que l'heure du direct approchait, je ne tenais plus en place, ce qui exaspérait tout le monde, à commencer par ma Rose. Depuis presque une heure maintenant, Edward me donnait des coups sur la tête, sans succès. Même le don de Jasper n'avait qu'une durée limitée de quelques minutes, tellement j'étais surexcité comme un gosse. J'étais sûr que Carlisle serait génial, comme d'habitude et qu'il s'en sortirait avec l'intelligence qui le caractérisait. Lorsque les pubs s'arrêtèrent et que le générique de l'émission retentit, je rameutais toute la maison.

- CA COMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! m'époumonais-je.

- Inutile de hurler comme un perdu, me dit alors Jasper. Aucun de nous n'est sourd.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Esmé, assise sur le canapé. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais je savais qu'elle était tendue. Je donnais un léger coup de coude à mon frère, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Presque aussitôt, notre mère s'apaisa et je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres, rassemblés autour de l'écran géant.

"Bonjour à tous, amis téléspectateurs !" s'exclama alors le présentateur. "Notre émission d'aujourd'hui portera sur une série de livres célèbres dans le monde entier : la saga Twilight écrite par Stephenie Meyer. Avec nous aujourd'hui, quatre candidats, venus de différents horizons."

Tandis que l'humain disait cela, la caméra passa sur Carlisle… et y resta quelques secondes, avant de se décider à passer sur les candidats situés à sa droite.

- Il passe drôlement bien à la télé, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Emmett, boucle-la, me dit Alice, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"Nous avons la chance d'avoir avec nous aujourd'hui un homonyme d'un des personnages qui, par extraordinaire, est également médecin. Bonjour, Carlisle."

"Bonjour", fit notre père, de l'amusement dans les yeux, tandis que la caméra revenait sur lui.

- Un homonyme ! rugis-je de rire. S'il savait, le pauvre type !

"Est ce que ça ne vous cause pas d'ennuis d'avoir le même nom qu'un personnage aussi célèbre ?" demanda encore l'humain à notre père.

"Heu, non" répondit celui-ci en essayant très visiblement de ne pas avoir l'air embarrassé. "Je vis dans une petite ville très tranquille."

- Ca c'était la question piège, dis-je encore.

J'étais conscient de faire les commentaires à la place de tout le monde, mais bon, après tout, c'était mon idée alors…

"Dans ce cas, vous avez de la chance, sinon votre vie serait un enfer. A côté, il y a Cécile, Daniel et Marjorie."

"Si vous êtes tous prêts, nous allons commencer. Question numéro un : Quel âge avait Edward lors de sa transformation ?"

- 17 ! m'exclamais-je devant le poste. Et il est toujours aussi niais qu'à l'époque, ajoutais-je en rigolant.

- Emmett, la ferme, me répondit mon aimable frère, tandis que Carlisle donnait bien évidemment la bonne réponse avant le reste des candidats.

"Question numéro deux : de quelle ville était originaire Jane Volturi ?"

- Salem ! m'exclamais-je de nouveau, tandis que la voix calme de notre père donnait la même réponse.

- Mais Emmett tu vas la fermer, oui ?

- On n'a pas besoin d'avoir les réponses en stéréo, ajouta Edward.

"Question numéro trois : de quelle couleur est le poil de la version lupine de Jacob Black ?"

Carlisle n'appuyant pas sur le buzzer pour répondre, je déduisis qu'il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention en donnant toutes les bonnes réponses, aussi est-ce la jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns (celle qui répondait au prénom de Cécile) qui prit la mains en répondant "bruns-roux".

- Bah évidemment, c'était facile ça comme question, grommelais-je.

"Question quatre : le second prénom de Renesmée est Carlie. Mais quelle est son origine ?"

- Carlisle et Charlie ! braillais-je de nouveau, couvrant à la fois le son du buzzer et la voix de notre père.

Si bien que, exaspérés, mes frère me sautèrent dessus pour me faire taire et que, pendant notre bataille, aucune de nous n'entendit la question, à laquelle l'humain nommé Daniel répondit.

- Regarder la télévision avec toi est un calvaire, me lança Alice lorsque nous eûmes échangé une collection conséquente de coups en tout genre.

- Bah quoi ? c'est pas tous les jours que Carlisle y passe hein, rétorquais-je.

- Justement, laisse-nous écouter, dit alors Esmé. Et pour l'amour du ciel, assieds-toi et arrête de sauter partout comme un enfant.

"Question suivante : en quelle année Carlisle Cullen a-t-il été transformé en vampire ?"

- En 1663 ! m'écriais-je en même temps que lui, oubliant ce qu'Esmé avait dit une seconde plus tôt. Elles sont trop faciles ses questions !

Cette fois, c'est une même exclamation exaspérée qui fusa des membres de ma famille :

- Emmett, la ferme !

- On sait que tu sais, appuya ma Rose. On sait tous, alors inutile de brailler.

- Oh vous êtes rabat-joie, dis-je, renfrogné, en me rencognant dans le canapé, couvrant la voix du présentateur qui faisait un récapitulatif des scores.

Comme le silence s'était fait, nous entendîmes tous la question suivante.

"Quelle taille mesure Carlisle ?"

J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour répondre, mais ils me lancèrent tous un tel regard, que je m'abstins et nous vîmes Marjorie répondre "1,88m".

Le jeu se poursuivit comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure, Carlisle laissant parfois la main de façon délibérée. Pourtant, rien de ce qu'il fit ne changea le résultat final.

"Et bien nous avons un gagnant." fit le présentateur. "Et je pense que le résultat ne surprendra personne. Monsieur Cullen, vous vous êtes montré plus que brillant. Comment expliquez-vous cette victoire ?"

Là, je me demandais vraiment comme il allait se sortir de la question piège.

"Et bien l'un de mes fils adoptifs est un fan de cette saga en réalité et, à force de l'entendre en parler, j'ai fini par retenir des éléments".

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer que cette pique ne s'adressait qu'à moi. Le sous-entendu était bien trop évident. Ce que les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer et qui les fit rigoler.

- Là, il t'a bien eu ! fit Jasper.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place quand il va rentrer, ajouta Edward.

Je me tournais vers Alice.

- Il va me démembrer ? lui demandais-je, pas vraiment inquiet mais pas zen non plus.

- Je ne te dirais rien, fit-elle alors en riant. C'est bien plus amusant comme ça.

Plus aucun ne faisait attention à la télé maintenant que l'émission était terminée et surtout pas moi qui, quelque part, craignais un peu de voir notre père revenir.

POV Carlisle

Après avoir échappé à la marée humaine qui souhaitait m'approcher, je rebroussais rapidement chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment et retrouvais ma voiture sur le parking. Je ne fus pas mécontent de m'asseoir dans le silence de l'habitacle et, tout en mettant le contact, réfléchis au meilleur moyen de donner une bonne leçon à Emmett. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres lorsque la réponse s'imposa à moi. Je tenais ma revanche. Et il allait en baver.

Quittant à nouveau mon véhicule, je le refermais et retournais vers le studio.


	3. Piégé !

POV Emmett

- J'irais pas ! C'est mort ! Laissez tomber ! m'exclamais-je pour au moins la quinzième fois en deux minutes.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit alors ce traître de Carlisle dans un sourire horripilant.

- C'est bas ce que tu as fais là, c'est même très bas ! râlais-je encore à son intention.

Ca n'eût pas l'air de le traumatiser.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un retour de bâton, fils, rétorqua-t-il alors.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une vengeance, oui ! contredis-je. Une basse vengeance, même ! Et tu es non violent hein !

- C'est un juste retour des choses, intervint alors Esmé, qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire.

- Et sa solution n'est pas violente, elle est… hilarante, renchérit Edward.

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Elle était où, la solidarité fraternelle hein ? Faux frère…

- Tu ferais bien de te mettre en route, dit Carlisle. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

- J'i-rais-pas ! m'entêtais-je, de plus en plus bougon.

- Ah Emmett, ne fais pas l'enfant je te prie, fit alors Esmé, sévère. Carlisle a bien joué le jeu lorsque tu lui as imposé l'épreuve du jeu télévisé, alors à toi de te montrer beau joueur.

J'ouvris la bouche pour râler à nouveau… et la refermais sans rien dire, ce qui fit marrer tout le monde bien sûr. Si j'avais été à l'extérieur, j'aurais shooté dans un caillou qui, du coup, aurait au moins été expédié sur la lune… mais j'étais dans la maison, avec tous les meubles et bibelots auxquels Esmé tenait, alors je me contentais de me remettre à râler en me dirigeant malgré tout vers le garage.

Je fis "twiter" ma Jeep et m'installais au volant. J'étais très tenté de me contenter de rouler sans but en "oubliant" de me rendre à cette émission de malheur… Mais nos pensées ne sont jamais à l'abri, quand on a un frère capable de savoir ce que vous avez dans le crâne à tout moment.

- N'y pense même pas, menaça-t-il en apparaissant à l'entrée de la dépendance.

- Et si j'y pense quand même ? le provoquais-je.

- Tu essaye juste de gagner du temps en espérant arriver tellement en retard qu'ils ne te prendront pas. Mais ça ne marche pas, fit-il encore.

Bon sang, qu'il pouvait être énervant celui-là…

Bon, puisque j'étais de corvée, autant s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Je mis donc le cap sur le studio où Carlisle s'était rendu quelques jours avant et mis pied à terre, claquant la portière un brin trop fort. Je la rattrapais juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se détacher. Il ne manquait plus que je bousille ma bagnole en plus du reste. Heureusement que j'avais chassé peu de jours auparavant, sinon avec tous les humains qui allaient bientôt m'entourer, j'aurais viré fou.

Je pénétrais dans le studio par les portes battantes que m'avait décrites Carlisle, en espérant que ma stature les impressionnerait et qu'ils laisseraient tomber leurs idées idiotes… quelles qu'elles puissent être. A peine avais-je fait trois pas, qu'un humain s'approcha de moi. Nanti du fameux micro-casque.

- Je peux vous aider ? me demanda-t-il, apparemment pas très rassuré.

- Ouais, j'suis attendu il paraît, fis-je avec la plus mauvaise volonté possible, genre « et j'te déconseille de me chercher, petit bonhomme ».

- Heu… hésita l'homme. C'est possible. Pour quelle émission ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. C'est pas moi qui ai postulé.

Mon interlocuteur parut décontenancé, voire franchement perplexe.

- Quel est votre nom ? finit-il par demander.

- Emmett Cullen, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

Je patientais pendant qu'il consultait le carnet qu'il tenait. Je voyais ses yeux faire des aller-retours tandis qu'il déchiffrait chaque ligne, cherchant je ne savais quelle information me concernant. Je résistais à l'envie de croiser les bras et de tambouriner des doigts sur mon avant-bras. Il lui en fallait un temps… Finalement, après une bonne minute, son visage s'éclaira.

- Emmett Cullen ! s'exclama-t-il, le doigt pointé sur une ligne en bas de la quatrième page. Effectivement, nous vous attendions pour « Une nanny pas come les autres ». Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

J'en restais comme deux ronds de flanc. « Une nanny pas comme les autres » ? C'était quoi ce délire ? « Nanny », ça sous-entendait « enfants », non ? Ah non ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt demander la mort aux Volturi ! Maudit Carlisle ! Il s'était bien vengé, le perfide ! J'avais la tronche d'une « nanny », sérieux ? C'était mort, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je particippe à cette farce !

Comme je n'avais pas bougé le moindre muscle, mon guide se retourna, l'air mécontent.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Cullen. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Il s'était même débrouillé pour que je ne puisse pas fuir. Et si je le faisais quand même, il était certain qu'ils se ficheraient tous de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Surtout Edward et Jasper. Rah, je les détestais tous. Je serrais les dents et, enfonçant les poings dans mes poches, suivis l'humain à travers un dédale de couloirs jonchés de câbles électriques. J'avais maintenant ce que Rose appellait ma « tête des mauvais jours » et l'humaine blonde qui se trouvait dans la pièce dont il ouvrit la porte ne s'y trompa pas, étant donné le mouvement de recul assorti d'yeux écarquillés, qu'elle eût en me voyant entrer.

Son regard ahuri passa de son collègue à moi, pour revenir à son collègue et finalement me toiser de haut en bas, l'air totalement incrédule.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, Daphné, il ne va pas te manger, s'esclaffa mon guide.

- Mais John, il…

- Bah, c'est ce qu'on appelle une force de la nature, voilà tout, éluda-t-il. Bon, je te le laisse. Arrange-toi pour qu'il soit prêt dans cinq minutes. Les enfants attendent.

Au mot « enfants », je fus à nouveau très tenté de prendre la fuite, mais Carlisle et les autres auraient été trop contents. Je soupirais, tandis que l'humaine commençait à me tourner autour, tant et si bien que je finis par me demander ce qu'il y avait.

- Quoi ?

- Heu, rien, fit-elle tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. C'est juste que… heu…

Son embarras me fit sourire. Pour le coup, j'aurais bien voulu qu'Ed soit là pour me dire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête en me regardant.

- Ben, finit-elle par dire, il faudra même pas cinq minutes… J'ai rien à faire moi. Vous êtes déjà… heu…

Elle s'interrompit, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour trouver ce qu'elle allait dire. Touts les humains réagissaient de la même façon en nous voyant.

- Heu… le plateau est au bout du couloir de droite, m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je grommellais un vague merci et pris la direction indiquée en jurant intérieurement de me venger de cette vengeance.

C'est lorsque je pénétrais dans ledit studio, que l'horreur fut complète. Cinq ! Ils étaient cinq, ces petits monstres ! Trois garçons et deux filles ! Je me serais senti mal si je l'avais pu. Je retins à grand peine un gémissement de désespoir. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar éveillé.

- Ah, voilà notre nounou d'un jour ! s'exclama le régisseur en m'apercevant. Venez que je vous présente.

Comme je ne bougeais pas d'un pas, il poussa les mioches devant moi et procéda aux présentations.

- Voici Judith, qui a sept ans, dit-il en montrant une petite blonde dont les cheveux longs étaient si clairs qu'ils en étaient presque argentés. Et Lucy, qui en a cinq, ajouta-t-il en désignant une brune dont les cheveux étaient relevés en couettes nattées.

Les deux gamines me fixaient d'un air apeuré, les yeux écarquillés, au point qu'elles me firent pitié et je me fendis d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant… mais n'eût d'autre effet que de les faire reculer en criant. Pour quoi me prenaient-elles ? Un ogre ou quoi ?

- Voici Ryan, qui a dix ans, poursuivit-il en désignant un petit brun assez grand pour son âge et qui semblait être le caïd du lot. Joshua, qui a six ans et Ethan, qui en a quatre.

Je réprimais un nouveau gémissement désespéré en comprenant qu'en plus du reste, ils étaient tous d'un âge différent. J'allais mourir…

- Salut les mômes, fis-je, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Avais-je dis que je détestais toute ma famille pour m'avoir mis dans cette situation et que Ed et Jazz allaient souffrir de ne pas m'avoir soutenu ?


	4. Une nounou d'enfer

POV Emmett

Depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes, je fixais les gosses en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir en faire. D'ailleurs, je n'avais abso-facto-lument pas la moindre idée de la façon de m'y prendre avec eux, ni de comment me comporter, et encore moins de quoi leur faire faire. Bref, j'étais dans une panade pas possible et la caméra qui me filmait n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'imaginais d'ici la tête d'Esmé lorsqu'elle me verrait dans cette situation ridicule.

- Depuis quand les garçons font les nounous ? m'interrogea alors Ryan, bras croisés et air revêche à l'appui.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, il me rappelait quelqu'un ce petit.

- Tu prêche un converti, mon gars, marmonnais-je, trop bas pour que son ouïe humaine m'entende.

- Et puis d'abord, tu fais peur aux filles, poursuivit-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux gosses tassées dans leur coin. Leur air effrayé n'avait pas disparu depuis mon entrée dans le studio. Je me grattais pensivement le crâne. Comment faire pour qu'elles acceptent de me laisser les approcher ? En désespoir de cause, je m'accroupis face à elles, espérant que ma taille ainsi diminuée leur inspirerait davantage confiance.

- Hey les puces, fis-je en m'arrangeant pour adoucir ma voix. Ca va ? Je vous veux ferais rien, vous savez. (je réfléchis un instant, puis ajoutais) Ca ne vous dirait pas qu'on devienne copains ?

La petite brune ouvrit de grands yeux qui semblèrent lui manger le visage, puis, pouce dans la bouche, ânonna :

- Mais t'es trop grand et puis t'es vieux.

Je me pris le mot comme une gifle. Vieux ? Moi ? Alors que j'avais gardé le visage de mes vingt ans ? Enfin je supposais que pour une gosse de cinq ans…

- Ca empêche pas qu'on devienne copains, je t'assure, dis-je encore en leur souriant.

- Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda alors l'autre petite.

- Emmett, répondis-je.

La mention de mon prénom fit rire Lucy.

- Hihi, c'est bizarre.

Judith s'approcha alors. Très près. Très très près. Bien trop à mon goût. Son petit visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise et je m'écartais malgré moi.

- Pourquoi t'as les yeux jaunes ? demanda-t-elle d'un petit air sérieux.

Ca, c'était une question que je n'avais pas prévue. Et il fallait que je trouve rapidement une réponse satisfaisante, car elle insistait déjà. Trente secondes ne s'étaient même pas écoulées.

- Hein, pourquoi ?

- Ils sont pas jaunes, ils sont dorés et c'est parce que… (vite, trouver une idée de génie… vite… vite…) j'ai mangé un peu d'or.

Au moment où je disais ça, j'entendis la voix de Ryan.

- Mangé de l'or ? Mais c'est débile… laissa-t-il tomber.

Pourtant, ma réponse ne sembla pas perturber les deux petites, qui se regardèrent, puis Lucy planta son regard bleu dans le mien.

- Oooooooh, firent-elles en cœur.

- T'en as de la chance, décréta alors Judith.

Ouf, je m'en étais bien sorti sur ce coup-là. Il restait à espérer qu'elles ne me poseraient plus de colles. Les gosses étaient assez intuitifs en plus. Davantage que les adultes en tout cas. Ca pouvait être dangereux. Je saisis la brunette par la taille et la juchais sur les épaules, ce qui la fit applaudir, tandis que la blondinette, que je venais de prendre dans un bras, rigolait. Bon, au moins, elles n'avaient plus peur. Un problème de réglé. Restaient "petit caïd" et ses potes. Et quelque chose me disait que ce serait bien moins facile qu'avec leurs copines.

- Tssss, les filles… fit Ryan d'un air dégoûté qui m'amusa beaucoup.

Il changerait d'avis dans quelques années. Et j'étais même prêt à parier que ce serait un sacré coureur de jupons.

Je tournais la tête vers Joshua, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le départ. Il était muet ou quoi ? Je décidais de vérifier.

- Hey, ça va ? fis-je.

L'entrée en matière était bateau, mais bon, faute de mieux…

Pour toute réponse, le môme se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, mais…

- Tu t'appelle Joshua, c'est ça ? demandais-je encore pour tenter d'engager la conversation.

Un murmure à peine audible me répondit. Heureusement que j'avais l'ouïe fine.

- On m'appelle Josh, murmura-t-il faiblement.

OK. Il n'était pas muet, mais d'une timidité extrême. Riche idée de l'avoir fichu dans cette panade. Avec moi en plus.

- Salut Josh. Je te fais peur ?

Le môme secoua la tête, mais je voyais bien qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas sembler effrayé. Je grimaçais. Alors que d'habitude, j'étais fier de ma carrure, pour une fois, je la maudissais. C'était ça qui leur fichait la trouille à tous ces gosses. Si j'avais été du gabarit de… Jasper disons, ils auraient moins flippé. Mais j'allais quand même pas passer mon temps à genoux.

J'étais en train de me demander comment me débrouiller pour vaincre ça, quand le régisseur intervint.

- On va commencer à tourner, me dit-il.

Heu, ouh là… j'étais pas prêt moi…

- Je suis sensé faire quoi au juste ? demandais-je, avant d'avouer : J'y connais rien en gamins.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de l'humain.

- Mais alors, que faites-vous ici ?

- On m'a forcé…

J'allais quand même pas avouer que mon père s'était vengé. Ca faisait totalement crétin.

Un long soupir échappa à mon interlocuteur. Hé ouais, mon pote, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

- Et bien dans ce cas, arrangez-vous simplement pour les occuper le temps du tournage.

- Mais les occuper en faisant quoi ? questionnais-je, désespéré.

Je devais faire sacrément pitié, parce qu'un type s'approcha et me souffla quelques phrases à l'oreille. Ah ben ouais, forcément ça devait aider, d'avoir soi-même des gosses. Mais alors bon sang que j'allais avoir l'air con… Les autres allaient se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et puis surtout, est ce que j'allais arriver à faire ça à vitesse humaine ? Rah quel casse-tête…

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand le régisseur s'adressa à nouveau à moi.

- Restez naturel surtout.

T'as raison, mon pote, si je reste naturel, t'auras une drôle de surprise…

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Silence sur le plateau ! Ca tourne !

Je me répétais en boucle "il n'y a pas de caméra, rien que des mioches", dans l'espoir que ça allait m'aider. Tu parle !

- OK, alors on va faire un jeu tous ensemble, fis-je avec l'impression d'être sacrément stupide.

- Quoi comme jeu ? me demanda Judith.

Il avait dit quoi, le gars, déjà ? C'était pas franchement le genre de chose que je retenais d'habitude.

- Ca s'appelle "un, deux, trois, soleil", répondis-je quand le nom de ce bête jeu me revint en mémoire. Vous connaissez ?

Je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas. Je me voyais mal en expliquer les règles sans virer dans le ridicule à tendance pathétique.

- C'est un jeu pour filles, décréta alors Ryan, qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de me pourrir la vie. Moi, je joue pas.

Ne t'énerve pas, Emmett, reste calme, zen. Fais comme si Jasper utilisait son don sur toi. C'est un môme, juste un môme…

Je me tournais vers lui après avoir inspiré un bon coup.

- Mais nan, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser, rétorquais-je, avant d'ajouter : Allez vous mettre là-bas.

Pendant que les petits se rendaient à l'endroit indiqué de toute leur vitesse, je me dirigeais vers l'autre bout de la pièce, en me répétant comme un mantra qu'il fallait que j'agisse comme un humain, avec une force et des réflexes humains. Ce qui serait dur vu ma carrure.


	5. Au suivant !

**Chapitre 5**

**Au suivant !**

POV Emmett

A mon retour de chasse, ils avaient tous regardé l'émission et, bien entendu, mes deux enfoirés de frères ne manquèrent pas de me charrier.

- "J'ai mangé de l'or", minauda Jasper en me tournant autour.

- "On va jouer à un deux trois soleil", renchérit Edward sur le même ton.

- Oh la ferme ! fis-je de mon ton le plus mal aimable.

Ce qui fit s'esclaffer de plus belle ces deux imbéciles.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle et Esmé. Celle-ci m'accueillit d'un sourire.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai crains le pire en voyant ces enfants si près de toi, me dit-elle doucement, mais tu t'en es très bien tiré. Je suis fière de toi.

- Effectivement, approuva mon père. Tu t'es comporté de la façon adéquate et a triomphé de l'épreuve. Je te félicite, mon fils.

Ah ben ça… ne m'attendant pas à ces louanges, j'en restais d'abord comme deux ronds de flanc, puis rigolais.

- Bah c'était pas si dur en fait, fanfaronnais-je en me dirigeant vers la télé pour allumer la console de jeu.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'y arriver, car Rose m'avait harponné par le cou.

- En fait, c'était tout simplement adorable de te voir entouré de ces enfants, me dit-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure à mon oreille : Et je t'ai trouvé très sexy.

- Ah ouais ? fis-je sur le même ton bien que je vois mal ce que se retrouver aux prises avec autant de mioches pouvait bien avoir de sexy.

Les femmes avaient vraiment un fonctionnement mystérieux. J'étais certain que dans cinq siècles, je ne les comprendrais toujours pas.

Elle hocha la tête et me lâcha. Ah la la, je pouvais dire ce que je voulais sur les femmes, il n'y avait pas à dire, ma Rose savait comment me parler.

Nous nous dirigions déjà vers l'étage, lorsque la voix d'Esmé nous arrêta.

- Je pense que ce sont de bonnes épreuves, lança-t-elle.

Comme personne ne comprenait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, nous la fixâmes tous d'un air interrogateur. Même Carlisle, qui la comprenait toujours sans qu'ils aient besoin de plus qu'un regard, semblait aussi perdu que nous.

- Ces émissions, précisa notre mère. Carlisle et Emmett ont passé l'épreuve avec brio, donc je pense qu'il ne serait peut-être pas mauvais que nous autres fassions de même.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur nos visages.

- Tu suggère que chacun des enfants participe également à une émission de télévision ? décrypta son mari.

- Oui. Je pense que ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Au début, nous commençâmes par éclater de rire tant l'idée, émise par Esmé surtout, paraissait grotesque. Puis, quand nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elle était sérieuse, les "cobayes" restants commencèrent à se regarder en coin, presque sournoisement, cherchant visiblement où ils pourraient bien envoyer les autres. Notre mère sembla alors comprendre que ça risquait de virer en règlement de compte à OK Corral, alors elle crut bon d'ajouter :

- Pas de méchant tour et on ne fait pas d'inscriptions en cachette.

Cette fin de phrase m'indigna.

- Hé, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire moi !

- Toi c'est autre chose, répliqua alors Ed dans un insupportable sourire en coin. Tu ne l'avais pas volé. Ca t'as peut-être mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

J'allais lui sauter dessus pour lui donner une bonne leçon, mais, de nouveau, Esmé s'interposa en relançant la conversation.

- Je verrais bien Alice dans l'une de ces fameuses émissions de relooking si en vogue depuis quelques années, dit-elle.

Le mot fit danser des étoiles dans le regard de ma serial shoppeuse de sœur. Aïe aïe aïe… Maintenant elle n'allait plus avoir d'autre idée en tête. Pauvres de nous…

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant carrément sur place.

Je jetais un regard désespéré à notre mère, mais la réaction de sa fille l'amusait visiblement. Je soupirais lourdement. C'était bien ce que je disais… Les femmes…

- Qui se charge de m'inscrire ? demanda Alice à la cantonade.

Certainement pas moi. J'étais peut-être fou mais pas suicidaire. Le temps que l'émission la contacte, elle allait traîner le responsable dans toutes les boutiques possibles et imaginables histoire de se faire la main. Moi, je passais mon tour personnellement.

- Je vais m'en charger, déclara alors Jasper en lui souriant.

Je savais qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Donc, il était maso… Enfin plus exactement, il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa femme. Ben grand bien te fasse, frangin…

Le résultat fut immédiat, Alice poussa un petit cri aigu du genre "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", bondit sur son dos, fit pivoter sa tête vers elle du bout des doigts et l'embrassa.

- Allez, viens, fit-elle ensuite en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'ordinateur le plus proche.

Ah ouais, donc elle était même carrément pressée en fait… Folle… Complètement folle…

- Mais non, fit alors Ed en réponse à mes pensées, c'est juste Alice.

Déclaration qui fit rire tout le monde. Une chose était sûre, elle allait tous nous rendre fous à force d'en parler et j'allais détester les semaines suivantes. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'un miracle se produise et qu'ils n'aient besoin de personne pour cette émission.

Mais ça aurait été trop beau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle survola les escaliers et, se plantant devant nous, tourna sur elle-même, puis lança :

- Tadaaaaaaaaa !

Oh non… le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.


	6. Serial shoppeuse

**Chapitre 6**

**Serial shoppeuse**

POV Alice

Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ni m'enthousiasmer davantage, que l'idée de faire les boutiques et, par extension, de relooker un quidam déserté par le bon goût et l'esprit de la mode. Mais, d'après le courrier que j'avais reçu –enfin, que Jasper avait reçu plus exactement puisque c'était lui qui m'avait inscrite-, l'émission n'aurait lieu qu'une semaine plus tard. Il allait falloir que je trompe l'attente.

Mon regard dériva sur Bella, qui venait de rentrer d'un séjour chez sa mère, en Californie. Evidemment, son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter jusqu'ici, pour se repaître à satiété de la présence de son cher Edward qui lui avait tant manqué. Bella, mon cobaye préféré.

Je m'approchais d'elle en sautillant.

- Bellaaaaaaaaa, fis-je.

Mon ton un peu geignard sembla l'alarmer, car elle se redressa entre les bras de mon frère assis sur le canapé et me considéra d'un œil méfiant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'accompagne faire du shopping ?

- Ah non, Alice, ne compte pas sur moi, fit-elle alors, catégorique.

Mais j'avais l'habitude, elle disait toujours ça… avant de céder.

- Oh Bella, s'te plaît… insistais-je.

- Non, Alice.

- S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît ! fis-je alors en lui dédiant mon plus convaincant air de chien battu.

Je savais que je l'aurais à l'usure. J'arrivais toujours à mes fins.

- Bella, sois sympa, aie pitié de nous, intervint alors Emmett. Si tu refuse, elle va nous casser les pieds et les oreilles jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle a une idée en tête.

Elle jeta un regard à mon frère et un gros soupir lui échappa. J'avais gagné.

- Oh merci Bella ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras !

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi… marmonna-t-elle alors.

Je l'attrapais par la main et tirais un peu pour l'extirper des bras d'Edward sans lui faire mal. Celui-ci me laissa faire et elle fut debout en un clin d'œil.

- On te le revaudra, dit encore Emmett à l'adresse de ma future nouvelle sœur.

- J'y compte bien. Ta dette vient de quadrupler, marmonna-t-elle encore.

Je lui lançais sa veste pour gagner du temps et il me sembla qu'elle faisait exprès de l'enfiler le plus lentement possible, pour le simple plaisir de me faire enrager. Mais je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction, d'autant que je savais par expérience qu'elle mettrait le maximum de mauvaise volonté dans notre expédition.

Je me dépêchais de la pousser vers le garage et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Emmett lancer à ma partenaire de shopping :

- R.I.P, Bella !

Il explosa de rire comme la porte de la dépendance se refermait derrière nous et nous montâmes dans la voiture.

- Hé, souris, on dirait que je te traîne à l'échafaud, dis-je en mettant le contact.

- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité.

- Oh la la… On fait juste les boutiques, Bella, ce n'est pas une séance de torture, rétorquais-je en faisant sortir la voiture du garage.

Elle ne répondit rien et nous roulâmes dans le silence le plus total jusqu'au centre commercial. Je grimaçais. J'aurais dû emmener Rosalie plutôt… Elle allait gâter mon plaisir, tel que c'était parti. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour la dérider. Ah !

- Si tu arrête de faire la tête, nous ferons une halte aussi longue que tu voudras dans une librairie. Ca te va ?

J'avais dis le mot magique et je le savais. Elle releva la tête, me regarda et lâcha :

- Ca c'est bas.

J'éclatais de rire. J'avais encore triomphé.

- Merci, Bella.

Je coupais le contact, ouvris la portière et descendis du véhicule, que je refermais, avant de m'assurer que mon arme –ma carte de crédit- se trouvait bien dans mon sac. Je m'en saisi et la brandis.

- A l'assaut ! m'exclamais-je.

- Pitié, Alice, de la modération… fit alors ma compagne.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fis-je pour la calmer, tout en l'entraînant à ma suite dans le centre commercial.

POV Bella

Dix boutiques de vêtements, quatre d'accessoires et trois de chaussures ; quarante-quatre… non, quarante-cinq essayages divers ; trente-deux sacs de courses. Voilà ce que j'avais subi aujourd'hui. Alice était un véritable tyran. La serial shoppeuse dans toute sa splendeur. Pourquoi n'étais-je jamais assez forte pour lui refuser ses caprices ? C'était toujours moi qui me faisais avoir au bout du compte et j'étais sûre que mes futurs frères riaient bien de moi, eux qui étaient tranquillement restés à la villa.

J'étais épuisée, j'avais soif et mal aux pieds. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer et m'effondrer dans les bras d'Edward. A présent, alors que nous marchions dans la galerie, je traînais misérablement les pieds, attendant désespérément que mon bourreau daigne s'apercevoir que je n'en pouvais plus. Mais elle semblait ne rien remarquer et m'entraînait déjà ailleurs. Contrairement à sa promesse, je n'avais pas vu la couleur d'un livre, mais je n'avais même plus le courage de le lui faire remarquer.

- Alice, tu as fais assez de courses pour un régiment. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer non ? me décidais-je à lancer en désespoir de cause.

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea comme si je venais de proférer une énorme stupidité.

- Ah non, hors de question. Tu dois passer chez l'esthéticienne et le coiffeur avant.

Cette déclaration me réveilla.

- Quoi ? Alice, on avait dit "shopping", pas "relooking" ! Ne confonds pas tout !

- Mais je ne te relooke pas enfin ! riposta-t-elle. Je veux juste t'aider à être encore plus jolie pour Edward ! Tu veux être jolie pour lui, n'est ce pas ?

La perfidie de ces deux phrases me cloua un instant sur place, m'empêchant de répliquer comme je l'aurais voulu. Elle connaissait mes points faibles et savait s'en servir, la fourbe. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Partant de là, comment lui dire non ? Impossible… Elle m'avait eue, une fois de plus.

- OK, OK, capitulais-je. Mais promet-moi qu'après, ce sera terminé ?

- Juré ! fit-elle en levant la main droite comme si elle prêtait serment devant un tribunal.

- Et promet que, la prochaine fois, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi que tu traînera dans les magasins.

- Oh, Bella, mais c'est toi que je préfère ha…

- Promet, Alice ! la coupais-je.

Elle soupira.

- D'accord, puisque tu y tiens.

Je savais qu'elle tiendrais parole. Fermant brièvement les yeux, je me résignais à passer trois heures de plus loin d'Edward.

- Allons-y, fis-je, résignée.

POV Alice

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi réfractaire à la mode et à la beauté, que Bella. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'était pourtant une jolie fille, bon sang ! Et les jolies filles étaient sensées aimer ce genre de choses. Mais elle non, jamais. Elle portait toujours ces vêtements informes ou vieillots, qui auraient fait honte à sa propre grand-mère. Quant à sa coiffure et ses ongles, je n'en parlais même pas. Je ne voulais pas la transformer en poupée Barbie, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Mon honneur était en jeu.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je lui achetais des vêtements à la mode. Mais les mettait-elle ? Non, jamais. Invariablement, lorsque je la revoyais, elle remettait la même chose. Quant à lui faire porter une robe, cela tenait du défi herculéen. Dans des conditions, à quoi servait-il que je me décarcasse pour trouver ce qui la mettrait en valeur ? Comment réussir à la faire changer d'avis ? C'était un vrai casse-tête.

Pour le moment, elle avait la tête sous un casque chauffant et une jeune femme s'occupait de ses ongles. D'ailleurs, elle avait semblé horrifiée de leur état et avait tourné vers moi un regard désespéré. J'avais haussé les épaules. A elle de se débrouiller pour les rendre présentables. Au moins ne les rongeait-elle pas. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Je feuilletais un magazine, lorsque la coiffeuse releva le casque et conduisit Bella vers les bacs. J'avais bataillé de longues minutes avant qu'elle accepte de se laisser faire un léger balayage. J'avais eu l'impression de négocier un traité de paix entre deux nations susceptibles d'entrer en guerre à tout moment. Elle était têtue comme un troupeau de mules.

Les problèmes recommencèrent lorsqu'elle gagna un siège devant un miroir et vit la coiffeuse s'armer de ciseaux.

- Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle en ramenant précipitamment la masse brune mouillée vers elle. Là ça va trop loin, Alice ! Personne ne touchera à la longueur de mes cheveux !

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant ! fis-je alors, un peu à bout de patience. Les pointes sont fourchues et deux centimètres en moins n'ont jamais tué personne !

- Je…

- Faites-le, dis-je à la coiffeuse sans plus tenir compte des protestations de la concernée.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. J'avais une volonté implacable quand je le voulais.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les cheveux méchés de Bella étaient égalisés et même dégradés –j'avais insisté malgré les récriminations de ma future sœur-. Elle avait de plus eu droit à un splendide brushing et à une french manucure. Je souris. Le résultat était à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- C'est moi ça ? souffla-t-elle alors, incrédule en se regardant dans le miroir mural.

Ah, quand même une réaction normale. Je finissais par désespérer. J'approchais mon visage du sien et observais nos reflets dans la glace.

- Alors, le résultat ne valait-il pas la peine ? fis-je.

Je voulais l'entendre dire que oui. Non par reconnaissance, mais parce qu'elle le penserait.

- Je dois avouer que c'est…bluffant, répondit-elle. Est-ce qu'Edward…

- Il va adorer, la coupais-je, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait me demander. Surtout si tu arrive vêtue de la robe bleue.

- Ce ne sera pas un peu trop…

- Pas du tout. Va chercher tes affaires, lui dis-je en me dépêchant d'aller payer.

En retournant à la voiture, je ne cachais pas ma satisfaction. La chrysalide Bella était devenue papillon.


	7. Les préparatifs d'Alice

**Chapitre 7**

Les préparatifs d'Alice

POV Alice

Le grand jour était arrivé ! Il était quatre heures du matin et je venais de passer des heures devant la porte ouverte de mon dressing, y piochant puis rejetant successivement plusieurs tenues, cherchant celle qui serait parfaite pour cette occasion. C'était terrible de l'avouer, mais malgré l'opulence de ma garde-robe (Emmett avait l'habitude de dire que je pourrais ouvrir un magasin à moi toute seule), j'avais l'impression désagréable de ne rien avoir à me mettre. Et bien évidemment, je n'avais plus le temps d'aller faire les boutiques pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je poussais un petit cri de frustration, qui fit venir Rosalie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour l'émission ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alice…

- Mais c'est vrai, je te jure ! me justifiais-je, mécontente qu'elle se montre si incrédule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La grosse voix bourrue d'Emmett. J'avais bien besoin qu'il débarque, celui-là.

- Alice trouve qu'elle n'a pas assez de vêtements dans son dressing et qu'elle n'a, par conséquent, rien à se mettre, lui expliqua ma sœur.

Lui aussi leva les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi personne ne voulait me croire, à la fin ?

- Alors que tu as fais du shopping tous les jours pendant ces trois dernières semaines ? C'est une blague ?

Cette fois, je fis la moue. C'était tout de même intolérable. Est ce que je lui cassais les pieds, moi, quand il jouait à ses stupides jeux vidéos ?

- Tu as forcément la tenue qu'il faut dans tout ce fatr… dans ton placard, reprit Rosalie en rentrant dans la vaste pièce. Laisse-moi regarder.

- Tu as dis "fatras" ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix suraiguë qui força mon frère à se boucher les oreilles.

- Bon, je vous laisse moi, hein, grommela-t-il en prenant courageusement la fuite.

Tant mieux. Bon débarras. Je l'adorais, mais comment un tel lourdaud aurait-il pu comprendre les angoisses métaphysiques de la frêle jeune fille en proie au désarroi le plus total devant le vide sidéral de son armoire ?

Je rejoignis ensuite ma sœur dans la pièce. Elle avait sur le bras plusieurs tenues que j'avais déjà écartées. De nouveau, je fis la moue. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce que je cherchais ?

- Mais noooooooon ! m'exclamais-je à nouveau en les lui arrachant pour les jeter par terre.

Ce geste, venant de moi, sembla la stupéfier. Son regard passa du tas de vêtements , à moi.

- Heu… Alice, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais non ça ne va pas. Comment ça pourrait aller ? Aaaah mais pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ?

- Ce serait plus simple si tu m'expliquais ce que tu veux au juste, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu impatienté.

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose de plus…

- Voilà qui va nous être d'une grande aide, souligna-t-elle encore.

- Ah mais tu ne comprends rien…

Cette phrase n'était pas sensée être méchante, mais Rosalie était susceptible.

- Puisque tu le prends ainsi, débrouille-toi, lâcha-t-elle, avant de me planter là.

Evidemment. Le monde entier était contre moi. C'était vraiment trop injuste.

En désespoir de cause, après une nouvelle heure de recherche infructueuse, je me décidais pour quelque chose de simple. Mon sens de l'esthétique s'en trouverait entamé, mais puisque je n'avais pas le choix…

Je déposais la tenue sélectionnée sur le dossier d'une chaise… et contemplais d'air air désespéré le désordre que mes recherches frénétiques avaient semé dans ma chambre, lorsqu'Esmé passa devant la porte ouverte.

- Seigneur, mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Un ouragan ?

- Non, la détrompa Emmett en passant derrière elle. Rien qu'Alice, le typhon insatisfait.

Cette pique lancée, il se dépêcha de dévaler l'escalier.

- Que veut-il dire ? me demanda notre mère en pénétrant dans la pièce, avant de la parcourir en un éclair pour ramasser tout ce qui traînait et de me le tendre.

Je pris le tas conséquent et entrepris de le ranger, avant de lui expliquer la situation. Au contraire de mon frère et de ma sœur, Esmé se contenta de sourire, comme amusée par mon récit.

- Sacrée Alice… fit-elle d'un ton attendri en secouant doucement la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, fit-elle avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de sortir.

La surprise que me causa ce geste m'empêcha de réagir tout de suite, puis je m'exclamais :

- Esmé ! Pas mes cheveux !

Seul son rire clair me répondit. J'étais décidément une incomprise. Pour la peine, j'allais prendre tout mon temps pour me préparer. Piètre consolation, mais je faisais avec ce que j'avais.

Je ne descendis que trois heures plus tard, pomponnée. Me voyant descendre, Jasper délaissa sa console de jeu, au grand dam d'Emmett, qui râla.

- Hé Jazz, ça se fait pas ça ! On lâche pas une partie en cours !

Sans s'occuper de lui, Jasper me reçut dans ses bras avec un sourire adorable et je l'embrassais. Il était vraiment mon seul allié dans cette maison.

- Et ben, tout ce temps pour ce résultat… Ca en valait vraiment pas la peine, me lança mon butor de frère, visiblement toujours dépité de l'abandon de mon cher et tendre et n'ayant trouvé que ce moyen pour se venger.

- Tu n'es qu'un analphabète basique et primaire, me contentais-je de rétorquer, contente d'avoir pu placer une réplique de "la belle et la Bête", mon Disney préféré.

- Bah ça alors, t'es gonflée ! s'exclama-t-il, mécontent.

A cet instant, Edward rentra, suivi de Bella, qu'il était allé chercher.

- A cette heure-ci, tu as du la tirer du lit, bougonna encore Emmett, décidément de mauvaise humeur.

Tous deux l'ignorèrent copieusement et il se retourna vers on jeu. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa alors sur moi.

- Alice, tu es superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ca avait beau être ce qu'elle pensait, moi, je n'étais pas convaincue. Après tout, j'avais mis ces vêtements en désespoir de cause. Mon scepticisme dût se voir sur mon visage, car elle insista.

- Vraiment, je t'assure !

Malgré mon désappointement concernant ma tenue, je ne pus que remarquer que, pour une fois, elle avait mis certains des vêtements que j'avais acheté avec elle trois semaines plus tôt.

- Et bien enfin ! fis-je avec satisfaction en l'inspectant des pieds à la tête.

Elle sembla interloquée et me considéra comme si j'étais soudainement devenue folle.

- De quoi tu parle ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu t'es enfin décidée à devenir raisonnable. Je n'étais pas loin de penser que tu étais un cas désespéré, tu sais, continuais-je sans répondre à sa question.

Cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Alice, j'ai beau avoir l'habitude de tes discours obscurs, j'avoue que là, je ne…

- Elle parle de ce que tu porte, mon amour, traduisit Edward en lui souriant.

- Oh…

Aussitôt, le rouge lui monta aux joues et j'éclatais de rire.

- Tu es toujours si fraîche, Bella. Il est difficile de se fâcher contre toi.

- J'approuve, renchérit mon frère. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Alors que je la fixais, je me passais la langue sur les livres, ce qui l'alerta.

- Alice ! m'interpella-t-il d'une voix tendue en se plaçant en bouclier devant sa bien-aimée.

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas la manger. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Jasper me fit alors pivoter vers le miroir accroché au mur… et je constatais que l'or de mes yeux avant sensiblement foncé. J'étais si préoccupée par cette histoire de préparatifs pour l'émission, que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais soif.

- Oh… murmurais-je avant de me tourner vers Bella.

- Désolée, Bella.

- Heu… c'est rien, dit-elle, mais tu devrais aller chasser.

- Elle a raison, intervint alors Esmé. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas en ayant soif. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Je hochais la tête. L'odeur de Bella était presque insupportable à ce moment-là.

- Je t'accompagne, décida alors Jasper en m'entraînant vers la sortie.


	8. Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 8

Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie

POV Alice

Ma soif apaisée, Jasper et moi rentrâmes à la maison et je passais les deux heures suivantes à tourner en rond comme ours en cage, faisant ainsi même fuir dans son bureau, Carlisle qui venait de rentrer de sa nuit de garde à l'hôpital.

Lorsque la pendule posée sur la cheminée afficha dix heures, je fonçais vers le garage comme un boulet de canon et m'engouffrais dans le coupé de Rosalie, qu'elle avait accepté de me prêter pour l'occasion puis, dès que la porte fut ouverte, j'appuyais à fond sur l'accélérateur et déboulais sur le chemin dans un nuage de poussière. J'étais si contente à l'idée de participer à cette aventure, que j'en avais oublié ma déconvenue du matin concernant ma tenue. Etant donné ma vitesse, je ne tardais pas à arriver au studio.

Je garais la voiture devant le bâtiment, coupais le contact et en sortis, avant de me diriger vers les portes battantes ouvrant l'accès au bâtiment. En entrant, l'odeur des humains qui le peuplaient me prit à la gorge et je fus heureuse d'avoir chassé peu auparavant. Je me dirigeais vers le premier que je croisais.

- Excusez-moi, je dois participer à une émission, dis-je de mon ton le plus affable.

- Laquelle ? demanda mon interlocuteur, le nez dans des fiches.

- "Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie", répondis-je.

- Votre nom ? questionna-t-il de même.

- Alice Cullen.

Toujours sans m'accorder un regard (on aurait dit que je le dérangeais, ce mufle), il consulta ses fiches, hocha la tête et m'indiqua une direction, avant de s'éloigner sans ajouter le moindre mot. Une telle impolitesse m'estomaqua. Il aurait mérité une bonne gifle. Je m'en désintéressais et filais sans attendre dans le couloir qu'il m'avait montré. Au bout, j'ouvris une porte. A peine en avais-je passé le seuil, qu'une humaine m'accosta, visiblement paniquée.

- Vous tombez bien ! Vous allez pouvoir pallier la catastrophe !

Cette déclaration aurait certainement interloqué n'importe quel autre auditeur, mais je savais déjà pourquoi elle me disait ça. Cela dit, comme je me voyais mal dire "OK, je la remplace, pas de problème", sans avoir l'air très bizarre, je feignis l'étonnement.

- Pardon ?

- Notre relookeuse est tombé malade et nous n'avons personne pour la remplacer. Je sais que vous deviez être candidate, mais, comme vous avez un très bon look… Je vous en prie, acceptez de la remplacer !

Je retins de justesse un cri de joie. Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de jouer les candidate. Et puis quoi encore ! j'allais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve de relooker quelqu'un d'autre que Bella. Peut-être même un cas encore plus désespéré que le sien, qui sait !

Pour un peu, j'en aurais dansé de plaisir. Mais comme l'humaine n'aurait pas compris mon entrain, je me contentais d'acquiescer.

- D'accord.

Le mot était d'une faiblesse inouïe en regard de ce que je ressentais, mais je me gardais bien d'en faire mention.

- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en me prenant les mains.

Oh là… pas si près… J'avais beau avoir chassé, l'odeur restait tentante quand même.

- Venez !

Elle ne s'était pas présentée, mais elle était manifestement si soulagée que j'ai accepté, qu'elle en oubliait le reste. Je la suivis donc devant un miroir où elle me laissa à une maquilleuse… qui n'allait rien avoir à faire, étant donné que j'étais déjà une experte en la matière.

D'ailleurs, ce sont exactement les mots qu'elle employa, juste avant de m'expédier vers le plateau. Lorsque j'y pénétrais, ma précédente interlocutrice se précipita vers moi et m'entraîna face à une jeune femme qui pouvait avoir dans les vingt ans, mais la vue de ses vêtements m'épouvanta. D'accord…Donc il y avait vraiment pire que Bella. Comparée à ceux de cette pauvre fille, ceux de ma belle-sœur tenaient lieu de dernier chic. Quant à la coiffure… j'en frémissais presque d'horreur. Je savais que les personnes à relooker dans cette émission en avaient besoin, mais celle-là, elle était carabinée. Il y avait vraiment urgence.

- Melinda, je vous présente Alice Cullen, dit mon interlocutrice. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de vous.

La jeune femme leva alors la tête qu'elle tenait baissée jusqu'à présent et l'épaisse masse de ses cheveux bruns laissa entrevoir l'éclat d'un regard vert.

- Merci. Comme vous le voyez, il y a du travail, me dit-elle d'une voix douce en souriant légèrement.

De l'auto-dérision ? Bien, elle prendrait donc d'autant mieux mes remarques futures.

- Le principal, c'est d'en être consciente, dis-je avec un sourire des plus engageant. Ca aide pour la suite.

Elle sembla alors me regarder pour la première fois.

- Oh ! fit-elle, visiblement stupéfaite. Vous êtes mannequin ?

Toujours les mêmes questions. A la longue, ça m'amusait.

- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je.

- Vous devriez, vous êtes tellement belle…

La remarque était d'une telle candeur, que je ne pus que la trouver touchante.

- Allez, c'est pour m'occuper de vous que je suis là.

POV Jasper

C'était le jour de diffusion de l'émission et Alice sautillait partout comme un cabri, tournant à plaisir autour d'Emmett comme une abeille autour d'une fleur, à grand renfort de "ça va commencer !" piaillés d'une voix stridente. Du fauteuil où j'étais assis, je la voyais faire et avais presque pitié de mon pauvre frère malmené. J'avais dans l'idée qu'elle cherchait à se venger de son attitude lors de la diffusion du jeu de Carlisle. Et une Alice cherchant à se venger était intenable. Pour preuve, elle cherchait visiblement à l'empêcher de jouer à son jeu vidéo, en bouchant la vue sur la télévision.

Après avoir vainement essayé de voir l'écran en se penchant de tous les côtés, il finit par râler, exaspéré.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix, non ?

- Non, non, non, chantonna-t-elle en réponse, tout en lui tournant autour de plus belle.

- Est ce que je te casse les pieds quand tu fais ton shopping, moi ? Alors met-la en veilleuse un peu !

- Tssss, s'énerver comme ça contre une pauvre femme frêle et sans défense… se lamenta ma compagne en cachant son adorable visage de lutin dans ses mains.

Son petit jeu me fit sourire. Quelle comédienne… Malheureusement, il y avait peu de chances pour que ça prenne avec son interlocuteur, trop habitué à ses manigances.

- Une pauvre femme sans défense ? Où ça ? dit alors Emmett. Je ne vois que ma casse-c… pieds de sœur, qui n'a jamais rien eu de frêle.

- Comment peut-on être assez rustre pour dire ça à une jeune fille ?

- Une jeune fille de cent sept ans ? railla-t-il.

- Oui, parfaitement !

Et de recommencer sa rengaine inlassablement, en continuant à sautiller.

- Ca va commencer, ça va commencer, ça va commencer…

Cette fois, Emmett, énervé, jeta sa manette par terre et, attrapant Alice aux épaules, commença à la secouer.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? On a compris, bon sang !

Cette fois, je ne souriais plus du tout et décidais d'intervenir sur-le-champ. Je ne supportais pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle, même s'il s'agissait de mon frère. Je le repoussais donc sans ménagement.

- Ne la touche pas, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

- Oh, ça va, je vais pas la démembrer, ta précieuse Alice !

L'apparition de Carlisle et Esmé dans la pièce, fit finir notre querelle avant qu'elle ne dégénère en pugilat.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? interrogea notre père, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous n'étiez pas encore en train de vous battre, j'espère ? renchérit notre mère.

Nous savions tous qu'elle réprouvait le fait que nous nous battions sans cesse et notre silence dut être éloquent, car elle soupira.

- Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Il serait temps que vous appreniez à garder votre calme.

- Mais c'est Alice qui… commença Emmett.

- Emmett, fit alors Carlisle, Esmé vient de dire quelque chose, me semble-t-il.

Boudeur, notre colosse de frère plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté. Je m'en moquais et gagnais le canapé, où ma compagne me rejoignit, avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux, les bras autour de mon cou. Bella dans les siens, Edward s'empara alors de la télécommande et mit la chaîne correspondante, au moment même où le générique commençait. Alice poussa un petit cri de plaisir et y riva son regard.

L'émission commença alors par la présentation de ma bien-aimée.

"Agée de vingt ans, Alice Cullen est une jeune étudiante en stylisme, dont le bon goût a déjà fais des miracles sur plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance." Expliqua la voix off.

- Vingt ans ? relevais-je. Pourquoi vingt ?

- Bah c'est un chiffre rond et ça le fait je trouve, me répondit-elle.

- "Une jeune étudiante en stylisme" ? releva à son tour Emmett. Joli ramassis de mensonges, sœurette.

- Ca aurait pu, figures-toi, si ça avait existé à l'époque, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et sur qui serais-tu sensée avoir exercé tes talents de relookeuse ? questionna à son tour Rosalie.

Sur cette dernière question, Alice garda le silence et nous reportâmes notre attention sur la présentation, qui montrait à présent la personne dont elle allait s'occuper. La vision de la pauvre fille déclencha un sifflement moqueur d'Emmett.

- Ah ouais quand même… fit-il, avant de se tourner vers Bella et d'ajouter : Tu vois, il y a pire que toi question look.

Et de rugir de rire à la grande exaspération de tous.

- Emmett, à cause de tes commentaires, nous n'avons pas entendu le moindre mot de l'explication à propos de cette jeune femme, dit alors Esmé, mécontente, depuis les bras de Carlisle.

- Oui, tais-toi à la fin. Tu ne va pas recommencer, renchérit Alice.

Repoussé de tout côté, notre colosse de frère se renfrogna et marmonna alors :

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? C'est elle qui l'a tournée, cette émission, alors elle sait ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle veut quoi ? Des tas de compliments ?

Evidemment, le commentaire n'échappa pas à la concernée, qui le fusilla du regard. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place pour tout l'or du monde. S'attirer la vindicte d'Alice, c'était suicidaire, même pour un Emmett Cullen. Surtout, même.

- Silence, s'il vous plait, intervint alors Carlisle.

Comme chaque fois que notre père faisait une remarque, elle fut immédiatement suivie d'effet et le calme revint dans le salon.

"Vos cheveux, c'est juste pas possible", disait la voix d'Alice dans la télévision. "Ils cachent vos yeux. Je les ai aperçus sous la masse. Un joli vert comme ça, il faut le montrer"

- Ca a été le moment le plus amusant; me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que l'humaine, à l'écran, acquiesçait.

Ensuite, l'Alice de la télévision entraîna sa victime dans un salon de coiffure, duquel elle ressortit transformée. Effectivement, elle avait de beaux yeux. Et il n'y avait vraiment que ma bien-aimée pour s'en rendre compte.

Le supplice de la fille se poursuivit par une séance shopping de tous les diables et je finis même par avoir pitié d'elle, car je connaissais la folie de mon Alice lorsqu'elle commençait. Toujours est-il qu'au terme d'une heure et demie d'émission (autrement dit au moins quatre ou cinq heures réelles), la nouvelle Melinda n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancienne. Une véritable métamorphose.

- Je pense, déclara Esmé dans un sourire, lorsque le générique défila à l'écran, que la production de l'émission ne va plus pouvoir se passer de toi, ma chère Alice.

Sur ces mots, nous éclatâmes tous de rire.


	9. A qui le tour ?

**Chapitre 9**

**A qui le tour ?**

POV Edward

Lorsque la télévision fut éteinte, les regards en coin recommencèrent. Sur les huit personnes que comptait la famille, trois avaient déjà passé l'épreuve du feu. Restaient Esmé, Jasper, Rosalie, ma Bella et moi-même. Et si je ne craignais rien en ce qui me concernait, j'avais tout lieu de me demander ce qu'ils réservaient à l'amour de mon éternité. Pour le moment, aucun ne semblait décidé. Ils réfléchissaient encore tous à l'endroit où envoyer ceux qui n'étaient pas encore passés dans une quelconque émission et personne, parmi eux, ne pensait encore à ma Bella. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Mais leurs mines de conspirateurs m'amusaient et je le fis discrètement remarquer à mon aimée.

Emmett, se frottait les mains d'un air de jubilation extrême… alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée spécifique.

Carlisle, souriait en coin… alors qu'il avait trop d'idées pour que toutes soient mises en œuvre.

Esmé souriait tout court… mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que l'un de nous s'éloigne, malgré le fait que c'était elle qui avait suggéré tout ça.

Rosalie semblait se moquer comme d'une guigne de toute cette affaire… mais elle projetait que le prochain candidat soit Jasper.

Jasper souriait… car, le tour d'Alice étant déjà passé, elle n'aurait plus à s'éloigner de lui tant que ce ne serait pas son tour.

Quant à Alice, elle projetait de m'envoyer quelque part, mais n'était pas encore fixée sur l'émission.

A chaque fois que le regard de Bella se posait sur l'un des nôtres, je lui murmurais furtivement à l'oreille le fond de leurs pensées, ce qui la faisait rire comme moi. Du reste, au bout d'un moment, Emmett s'en rendit compte et s'approcha.

- Hé, c'est quoi ces messes basses, tous les deux ?

- Rien du tout, répondit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Ah ouais, rien du tout ? fit-il encore, incrédule. Et c'est pour ça que tu rigole ? Tu te fiche de nous ouais !

Sur ce, il tendit les bras et, dans un grand sourire, se mit à la chatouiller. Comme ce n'était pas grave, je le laissais faire un moment, puis, voyant la voyant commencer à pleurer de rire, je l'arrêtais du bras.

- Stop.

Mon intervention lui fit perdre son sourire.

- Pfff oh la la… Jazz et toi, vous faites la paire, hein. On peut pas rigoler avec vous, bande de rabat-joie.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Emmett, lui dit alors Bella en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Bah si, je suis brimé moi… fit-il en prenant un air tragique.

Qui n'eut d'autre effet que de faire repartir ma bien-aimée dans un fou rire qui rameuta toute la maisonnée.

Il fallait dire que l'idée de mon colosse de frère en homme brimé était plutôt cocasse.

- Et bien, que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Rosalie qui s'était approchée.

- Il paraît qu'Emmett est brimé, lui expliquais-je.

Ma sœur haussa très haut les sourcils, prenant un air hautement incrédule.

- Brimé, rien que ça ? fit-elle.

- Parfaitement, s'entêta-t-il. Je suis un incompris.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit alors sa compagne en lui tapotant la tête… ce qui renforça le fou rire de Bella.

- D… Donne la pa-patte, Emmett, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux crises.

- Beuuuuh… Même la pire maladroite de la création se fiche de moi. C'est pas la honte ça ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais comme un prince.

Et sur ces mots, il fonça hors de la maison.

Cette fuite inattendue stoppa net l'hilarité de ma compagne, qui se tourna vers moi, visiblement inquiète.

- Je l'ai vraiment vexé ?

Je la rassurais d'un sourire.

- Mais non. Il est seulement vexé que personne n'ait cru son petit numéro, alors il n'a trouvé que cette échappatoire pour garder un semblant de dignité. Il va en profiter pour chasser.

Mon regard se posa alors sur Esmé, actuellement serrée dans les bras de Carlisle placé derrière elle et j'en profitais pour revenir au sujet.

- Esmé, je te verrais bien à "D&Co".

Ma déclaration fit revenir le silence et tous me fixèrent en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Ne faites pas les innocents. Depuis que la télévision est éteinte, vous ne pensez tous qu'à l'identité de la prochaine "victime". Et comme aucun de vous n'a vraiment d'idée, je lance la mienne.

Penchant la tête, notre père regarda son épouse.

- Qu'en pense-tu, ma chérie ?

- J'en pense qu'Edward me connaît bien, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Alors c'est réglé, fit Alice, toujours aussi expéditive, s'attirant un regard de reproche de Carlisle.

- Esmé ? l'interrogeais-je.

- D'accord, Edward, inscris-moi, puisque c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée.

Je hochais la tête en guise d'assentiment, puis fis doucement glisser ma compagne de mes genoux, afin de me rendre jusqu'à l'ordinateur. celle-ci répondant à mon geste par un léger cri de frustration, je l'embrassais sur le front et la pris par la main pour l'entraîner à ma suite.

En quelques instants, le mail fut envoyé à la production. J'y mentionnais le bon goût d'Esmé, son amour pour la décoration et la rénovation et y joignis quelques photos de ses réalisations. Je rejoignais ensuite tout le monde.

- Le mail est envoyé. Je ne doute pas que tu sois bientôt contactée.


	10. Le départ d'Esmé

**Chapitre 10**

**Le départ d'Esmé**

Le jour J, je me préparais à partir. La production m'avait contactée quelques jours auparavant, en me disant qu'ils seraient ravis que je rejoigne leur équipe. J'avais du calmer l'ardeur de l'assistant que j'avais eu au bout du fil, en expliquant que je ne pourrais faire cela qu'une seule fois. Mais s'il avait semblé déçu, il n'avait pas non plus tenté de me convaincre, ce dont je lui avais été intérieurement reconnaissante, car je n'aurais alors pas été sûre d'être capable de refuser.

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la sortie, mais, incertaine, m'immobilisais devant la porte et me retournais vers ma famille réunie dans le salon. Je les fixais tous l'un après l'autre, comme pour graver leurs visages dans ma mémoire, qui n'avait pas besoin de cela puisque je connaissais par cœur chaque millimètre de leurs traits : mon cher Carlisle et son doux sourire, Emmett et son air moqueur, Rosalie et sa beauté de glace, Jasper et son regard perpétuellement inquisiteur, Bella et sa joie de vivre, Edward et son sérieux. C'était étrange à avouer, mais je répugnais à les quitter, même pour quelques heures et même si ces émissions étaient mon idée.

Celle de ne pas y aller me traversa l'esprit et je me précipitais vers Carlisle pour me serrer contre lui. C'était parfaitement stupide, je le savais bien, mais j'avais soudain besoin de ses bras rassurants autour de moi et de son regard qui me disait tant de choses que ses lèvres ne prononçaient pas. Du reste, comme je posais la tête sur sa poitrine, il sembla comprendre mon pressant besoin et me serra contre lui en m'embrassant dans les cheveux comme pour dire « Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi ».

Nous serons tous là à ton retour, me dit alors Edward qui, lui, savait ce que j'avais en tête.

Je lui souris malgré moi.

Je le sais bien, dis-je. Merci, Edward.

Tu vas être en retard, fit alors gentiment observer Alice, qui se fit gratifier d'un regard assassin venant de ce dernier.

A regret, je me détachais de Carlisle et hochais la tête.

Ne vous battez pas en mon absence, recommandais-je en fixant plus particulièrement nos fils.

Ils savaient que je n'aimais pas les voir se quereller pour des broutilles comme des enfants. Emmett me fit un petit salut militaire lorsque mon regard se posa sur lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il avait vraiment un don d'amuseur, qui ne manquait jamais son effet. Et cela faisait partie des nombreuses choses que j'aimais chez lui. Je regardais ensuite nos filles.

Je compte sur vous trois pour tempérer ces grands dadais, leur dis-je en souriant. Et ne vous éloignez pas trop de la maison. Ces pauvres hommes seraient perdus si aucune femme n'était là.

J'avais bien évidemment fait ces remarques à dessein, car je savais que la réaction serait immédiate. Je me demandais juste de qui elle émanerait en premier.

Pfff tu parles, on serait bien tranquilles sans femmes ouais !

Emmett. Je l'aurais presque parié.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de nouveau, d'autant qu'il s'attira une œillade assassine de Rosalie.

Ah oui ? fit-elle, acide. Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Il eût la bonne grâce de sembler embarrassé.

Heu… ouais enfin non, mais… bafouilla-t-il, ce qui fit s'esclaffer tout le monde.

Hey, vous autres, la f… commença-t-il, mécontent.

Je coupais court à ce qui allait immanquablement suivre, en fronçant les sourcils.

Emmett, tu sais que je n'aime pas les grossièretés, dis-je de mon « ton de mère fâchée » (comme ils l'appelaient).

Ouais ouais je sais. Désolé Esmé, fit-il en soupirant d'un air comique qui eût le don de faire rire tout le monde à nouveau.

Je le regardais, attendrie. C'était un bon garçon. Un peu nounours et pas très diplomate parfois, mais il était si gentil au fond.

Une fois encore, mon regard fit le tour de tout le monde, puis je me détournais et retournais à la porte. Si je ne partais pas à présent, non seulement je serais en retard, mais en plus je risquais de ne plus avoir le courage de partir du tout. Quelle idée saugrenue j'avais eu de proposer ça… Maintenant j'étais forcée d'y aller à mon tour.

Je me dirigeais vers le garage et ouvris la portière conducteur de la Mercédès de Carlisle (c'était la plus discrète de toutes les voitures que nous possédions), puis m'installais au volant. J'hésitais encore à mettre la clé dans le contact, lorsque je tournais la tête et vis sept visages qui me souriaient pour m'encourager. Je le leur rendit, glissais la clé et démarrais. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, je leur fis signe de la main, puis reculais pour sortir et m'engageais dans l'allée.

Tandis que je roulais vers le studio, je me posais des questions sur ma future tâche. Que devrais-je faire ? Rénovation ou décoration d'intérieur ? Quel serait le lieu ? Maison moderne ou ancienne ou bien appartement ? Maintenant que j'avais réussi à quitter la maison, j'étais vraiment curieuse de voir dans quoi je me lançais.


End file.
